Evangelion: Girl's Night Out
by shanejayell
Summary: A shoujo-ai comic experience!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This is a short piece of near total silliness about some of the ladies of Neon Genesis Evangelion. I don't own any of these characters and profit in no way from this fic! My knowledge of Eva is from a few episodes and mangas, only, so if there's mistakes, please forgive me! Like most of my other fics, this is shoujo-ai (or lesbian) in content, so if that sort of thing bothers you, I'd recommend reading something else.  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion: Ladies Night  
  
"A girl's night out," Ritsuko echoed her, sounding quite dubious about the whole idea. She had turned from her analysis desk to listen to the dark hared Major standing there before her, a little smile teasig her lips. Things around Nerv were a bit quieter after the latest of the Angel's attack, but everyone felt that it was only a momentary calm before another storm.  
  
"That's right," Misato said with a firm nod of her head, "things seem to have quieted down a little bit, so we should take the chance to go out and have some fun." She laughed softly, "Consider it a bonding experience." She smiled endearingly at the scientist, before nervously putting her hands in her jacket pockets.  
  
"And who will be going along on this mad errand?" Ritsuko asked her with a great deal of amusement in her voice.  
  
"You and I, of course," Misato answered her thoughtfully, "Rei Ayanami, Asuka Langley, and I was thinking that you could ask Maya along, too."  
  
A faint but visible blush touched the cheeks of the pretty blonde scientist as she sat right up in her chair. Ritsuko quickly asked her "Why Maya?" And with a faint frown she added, "Do you really think the Commander would approve?"  
  
"Maya could use a break, and if you make it an order, I'm sure she'll agree to go," Misato said to her cheerfully. As she was walking out, she cheerfully said over her shoulder "And we'll just not tell the commander about it."  
  
"A girl's night out?" Rei echoed her words softly, gazing calmly over at Misato with those unusual scarlet eyes of hers.  
  
Misato had flagged down the young looking Eva pilot in the base hallway, the girl still dressed in her school uniform and carrying her book bag. She occasionally wondered if Rei intentionally ran around the base in her school uniform, but she quickly dismissed the thought.  
  
Suddenly struck by a sense of deja-vu, Misato commented to her, "Yeah. It'll be fun." Rei just continued to look over at her levely, leaving Misato more than a bit stumped. Struck by an sudden inspiration she added, "As your superior officer, I'm ordering you to come along."  
  
Rei nodded to her calmly before saying emotionlessly, "All right." As Misato was walking away she was a little surprised to hear Rei softly say, "Thank you."  
  
"A girl's night out, Sempai?" a surprised Maya squeaked out. The computer specialist's cheeks showed a faint flush that she seemed to be fighting to bring under control.  
  
"Misato's pretty determined," Ritsuko said with a rueful smile on her face, "so I think we're probably stuck. I'd really appreciate it if you'd agree to come along to keep me company." She adjusted her lab coat slightly, the only sign of her nervousness that she let show.  
  
"I'd be glad too," a smiling Maya said, executing a quick bow then almost fleeing the room. 'I can't believe I'm going out with her, even if it is with other people along,' she thought to herself happily, almost running back to her station.  
  
Ritsuko watched her walk off in her form fitted technician's outfit, a little smile on her face. 'Maya really is kind of cute when she blushes like that,' she thought to herself, then she shook her head and went back to work.  
  
Struck yet again by a sense of deja-vu, Misato listened to a scowling Asuka bark at her "Girl's night out? Who's fool idea was that?"  
  
"Mine," Misato answered her, making Asuka shut up quite quickly. "We could all use a break considering how hard we've all been working," she tried using reason, "and this way you can get to know some of the others better."  
  
"Not interested," Asuka answered, keeping her scowl firmly in place.  
  
"Fine," Misato said with a shrug, "then I'm making it an order. Be ready by seven p.m."  
  
"You can't do that!" Asuka quickly protested.  
  
Misato smiled at her evily, drawling out "Wanna bet?"  
  
Before Misato could get away from her, Asuka suddenly asked her, "Is Rei coming along?" Misato just replied with a nod of her head.  
  
The old army jeep really wasn't Misato's style of vehicle, she would have much preferred to be out driving a deluxe sports car or some other stylish car. She winced slightly, remembering back when she had demolished her last one retrieving poor Shinji for Nerv. Under the circumstances, sticking with a jeep might just be safer.  
  
Ritsuko quickly claimed the more comfortable shotgun seat, while Maya quite cheerfully agreed to sit in the back seat. 'Bet she'll regret that later," she though, watching Rei and Asuka step out into the garage pointedly ignoring each other.  
  
Rei and Asuka made an interesting looking pair. Rei dressed in a plain dress, pale blue, with a white blouse. Asuka had picked out a red blouse, and dark colored slacks with her dress boots. They almost looked like they had decided together on what to wear.  
  
Struck by a moment of pure genius, she stuck Maya in between the two of them, in the hopes she could keep them from killing each other before they finally reached their destination. The seating arrangements made, she climbed into the driver's seat, started up the engine, and they were off.  
  
Misato drove them into the city of Tokyo-3 the way she drove anywhere else: completely recklessly and with an utter disregard for anyone else. Many of the cars decided on the better part of valor and actually pulled over to get out of their way.  
  
Ritsuko held on to the battered dashboard in a white knuckled grip, and after taking just a moment to look behind her she noticed that Maya and Asuka were in a similar state. Of course, Rei just sat there looking purely calm, utterly unruffled by the speed and reckless driving that was filling the rest of them with pure terror.  
  
"So where are we actually going?" Ritsuko managed to shout at Misato over the sound of the wind rushing by them.  
  
Misato quite calmly turned in her seat, and completely away from her view of the road ahead! Ritsuko went even paler, even as Misato cheerfully explained to her "I heard about a new club that just opened, and I though it'd be a fun place to go."  
  
Asuka squeaked softly, watching wide eyed as the vehicle beared down on them. She finally managed to get out, "Truck!" Misato turned back to the road and with a twist of the wheel got them out of danger. Asuka slumped back in her seat in relief. She blinked a bit in surprise when she noticed the normally deadpan Rei giving her a sympathetic glance.  
  
A shaking Ritsuko turned back to Maya, whom she noticed was slumped back in her seat, sweatdropping. 'I'm sorry,' she mouthed to her, and Maya managed to weakly smile back at her. The jeep suddenly jerked to a stop, causing Ritsuko to blurt out "Did we hit something?"  
  
Misato gave a soft scoffing noise, "No, we're here. And I've never had an accident."  
  
Rei calmly asked her, "What about your sports car?"  
  
Asuka grinned, and had to fight the urge to laugh at the irritated look on Misato's face. "Way to go, Wondergirl," she said under her breath to Rei.  
  
"That wasn't my fault!" Misato quickly protested. "I was being shot at by the military at the time," she grumbled softly.  
  
Maya looked up at the older building, an odd expression on her face. "Arisugawa's Locket?" she said softly. She frowned a bit, "What kind of club is this?"  
  
"I dunno," a smiling Misato admitted, "but it sure looks interesting." She grabbed Asuka's and Maya's arms, "Lets go in and check it out."  
  
Ritsuko and Rei followed, Ritsuko sighing softly as she said, "Let's just hope we can keep her out of trouble."  
  
"I rather doubt it," was Rei's quiet reply.  
  
The young woman at the door looked them over a moment before nodding and opening the inner doorway. "Have a good time, ladies," she said quite cheerfully.  
  
They walked down a short, dark hallway to emerge into a brightly lit larger room. A long bar stretched along one wall, a nice sized dance floor was nearby and a set of tables was on the other side of it. A small library wasn't very far past the dance floor, and the light above the closed door of the karaoke room indicated it was occupied.  
  
Misato made a beeline to the bar, while Ritsuko and the others followed a bit more slowly behind her. "Is it me," Maya asked Ritsuko quite nervously, "or are there no men in here?"  
  
"It's not just you," Asuka said grimly, having overheard the question. They quickly reached Misato's side, where she was singing the rhapsodies of the well stocked bar.  
  
"I can't believe you have so many varieties of beer!" Misato explained to the oddly dressed, blue-gray hared lady bartender.  
  
"I prefer drinking sake myself," Ryouko admitted to her, "but the boss likes to keep the place well stocked." She smiled over at the other four, "What can I get you?"  
  
Ritsuko quickly took charge, "Sake for me, pop for these two," she said, gesturing to Rei and Asuka, and she looked over at Maya, "what would you like?"  
  
"Sake for me, too," was Maya's shy reply.  
  
"You do realize," Ritsuko said to Misato once they had settled down at a table, "that there's no one but women in here?"  
  
Misato looked around her thoughtfully before finally admitting, "No, I hadn't noticed. I guess I was concentrating on all the beers." Ritsuko, Maya, and Asuka faceplanted at that, while Rei just sat there calmly drinking her glass of pop. Misato smiled, "Good, at least we don't have to worry about guys picking us up while drunk."  
  
"We just have to worry about girl's picking us up, instead," Rei calmly observed. She didn't sound very bothered by the idea, just stating a fact.  
  
"If you're really worried about it," Misato said, rolling her eyes, "you four can just pretend to be couples. Maya, you're here with Ritsuko so Rei, you be with Asuka."  
  
The newly formed couples reacted quite differently; strangely, both Ritsuko and Maya blushed fiercely, while Asuka looked at Rei with obvious hostility. Rei returned the gaze coolly, but a little smile seemed to tug at her lips.  
  
"I suppose it could work," a sullen Asuka finally admitted. Rei picked up her chair and shifted it over to sit at Asuka's side. "What are you doing?" Asuka whispered.  
  
"A couple would sit together," was Rei's deadpan answer. She sat beside Asuka at the table, her body turned slightly to more easily hear anything Asuka said. From the outside, she seemed the perfect, attentive girlfriend.  
  
"She's got a point," Maya admitted, and she and Ritsuko shuffled around a bit to sit nearer to each other. She bumped Ritsuko's arm, and smiled up at her shyly even as a flash seemed to snake up her body. 'This is going to be a long night,' Maya thought.  
  
Misato looked at Rei and Asuka's drinks with a fierce frown, "Who ordered those for you?" Before Ritsuko could try and speak up, Misato flagged down a passing barmaid.  
  
The tall girl wore a maids outfit, a discreetly placed nametag identifying her as May. "What can I get you folks?" she asked cheerfully.  
  
"A round of beer, please," Misato said to May with a grin. She watched the girl walk off, her hips gently swaying, and noticed the looks she was getting from the other four. "What?" she asked, adding "When in Rome, do as the Romans do."  
  
The beers were delivered, and Misato planted one can of beer each right in from of Asuka and Rei. "But I don't drink," Rei protested calmly. She received a fierce look from Misato, so she picked it up and delicately took a sip.  
  
Asuka took a larger gulp, and made a face at the taste. "I think I prefer the pop," Asuka admitted with a little shudder.  
  
"I'm surrounded by wimps," Misato complained bitterly. She eyes lit up when she saw a out of the way sign, "Hey, they've got karaoke!"  
  
"Oh god, kill me now," Ritsuko groaned, knowing the horror that was awaiting them.  
  
Rei took another drink of her beer, burping slightly. At everyone's somewhat startled looks she actually blushed a bit, "Sorry."  
  
Misato all but dragged them into the karaoke room, shut the door behind them, and then she took the stage. Quickly demonstrating a complete inability to carry a tune, the group patiently sat through two of her songs before pulling Misato off stage by force.  
  
Maya's turn was next, and the blushingly took her place behind the microphone. 'This is for you, Sempai,' Maya thought, and picked out a sweet, romantic tune. The music began, and she softly sang, "This rose is our destiny..."  
  
Ritsuko found herself leaning forward, her eyes closed as she listened to her sing. 'So beautiful,' she thought, 'I didn't know she had it in her.' She looked at the shy young woman singing up on the stage, and felt proud of her bravery, as well as her voice.  
  
"She's really good," Asuka admitted to Rei thoughtfully. "Are you going to take a turn next?" she asked her thoughtfully.  
  
In a much more cheery tone of voice than Asuka had ever heard her use, Rei happily answered, "Sure, why not!"  
  
Asuka turned to look at her quickly. Rei's cheeks were flushed, a empty can sitting neatly at her feet and a open one in her hand. She was actually smiling, her red eyes sparkling as she watched Maya sing. As soon as Maya finished, Rei hopped to her feet, swaying slightly.  
  
"My turn," Rei said cheerfully, and with a bit of guidance made it to the stage. She smiled widely picking out her song before starting it up.  
  
"I'm surprised only two beers would do that to her," Ritsuko said to Misato quietly, so that the girls couldn't hear them.  
  
"Maybe she's never drank before?" Misato answered her with a shrug, before taking another long drink of her own can of beer.  
  
Asuka squirmed a bit uncomfortably in her seat as Rei looked at her intensely from the stage. She'd been doing it to her all through the song, but now she seemed to put it up a notch as she was working to the song's conclusion.  
  
"You are all I long for, all I worship, and adore," Rei sweetly sang, smiling warmly at Asuka, who only sweatdropped a bit in reply.  
  
Deciding they'd all had quite enough karaoke after that, they headed back out into the bar itself. Asuka carefully guided Rei over to the couches by the library, noticing how much Rei was swaying with some concern. 'God, she really can't hold her liquor,' she thought wryly. She sat down, and Rei flopped down beside her, laying her head on Asuka's shoulder.  
  
As soon as she felt Rei lean against her, Asuka stiffened, before finally hissing to her, "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
There was no answer, and she looked over to see why. Rei's eyes were closed, her body limp, and Asuka heard what almost sounded like a little snore coming from her fellow Eva pilot. 'Out like a light,' an astonished Asuka thought, a little smile on her face. She eased an arm up, gently putting it over Rei's shoulders.  
  
Misato had disappeared somewhere out on the dance floor, leaving Maya and Ritsuko sitting together at one of the dining tables, watching the goings on around them wide-eyed. Maya watched two young women dancing together, their bodies nearly melded into one, and for a moment wished she was out there.  
  
Ritsuko saw the blush on Maya's cheeks and wondered what she was thinking about. She looked at the boyish young woman and wished she was out dancing with her, not sitting at this table watching the party go by.  
  
Finally having drunk enough Dutch courage, Maya stood up and offered Ritsuko her hand. "Would you like to dance?" she asked, her voice only cracking a little with nervousness.  
  
A smile lit up Ritsuko's face, before she let Maya gently pull her to her feet. "I'd love to," she sighed happily, relaxing into Maya's arms.  
  
Misato stumbled off the dance floor, smiling broadly. She'd been groped out there twice, by different ladies! She was about to track down Ritsuko to gloat to her about it when she noticed her out on the dance floor swaying with Maya to a slow song. "About time they did something," she remarked to nobody in particular.  
  
Misato looked around, noticed Asuka and Rei sitting together on the couch, and almost had to sigh at how cute they looked together. 'Odd, but cute,' she thought. Deciding to return to her first love, Misato returned to the bar for more beer.  
  
As she was ordering, a quiet voice commented, "I didn't think I'd ever meet a woman who could keep up with me drinking beer," Misato turned, the woman grinned at her before adding, "I guess I was wrong."  
  
"And who might you be?" Misato asked the brown hared woman curiously.  
  
"Priss," the rocker said with a sexy smile.  
  
"Misato," she answered, and gently tapped her can up against Priss' own.  
  
Author's Notes: Well, this is my first major excursion into Rei/Asuka and Maya/Ritsuko shoujo-ai. Hopefully, it didn't totally suck. Started out as a little scene in my Arisugawa's Locket series, and I wanted to explain how, exactly, they got there. Let me know what you think! 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: This is a short piece of nearly total silliness about some of the ladies of Neon Genesis Evangelion. I don't own any of these characters and profit in no way from this fanfic! My knowledge of Eva is from a few episodes and mangas, only, so if there's mistakes, please forgive me! Like most of my other fics, this is shoujo-ai (or lesbian) in content, so if that sort of thing bothers you, I'd recommend reading something else.  
  
Part Two  
  
Misato sighed out her contentment, her body covered with a fine sheen of sweat. She smiled fondly over at Priss, who had just given her an incredible few hours.  
  
'A lot better than Kagi been lately, certainly,' Misato mused. She chuckled softly, thinking, 'And the best thing was, no razor burn from stubble. I think I could get to like this.'  
  
The trailer had no working air conditioning, and the primary decoration for the place was a few artistically placed towers of beer cans, but that just made it more home-like to Misato. Priss smiled up at her, her brown hair charmingly rakish from all their bedroom acrobatics, "Sorry about the air conditioning."  
  
"I figure we raised the temperature in here a few degrees on our own," Misato laughed. "I could use something cool to drink, though," she suggested leadingly.  
  
Priss grinned, "There's beer in the small fridge, if you want to get me one, too."  
  
Misato pouted cutely, then got up, stretching out and pretending not to notice Priss' eyes wandering all over her. She cat-walked through the mess to the two friges, opening up the small one to stare inside. A smile stretched her face as she saw it was filled with beer.  
  
"All the comforts of home," she quiped. Grabbing two cans, she returned to the bed, sitting down by Priss and handing her a can.  
  
They popped the tops, tapped the cans together, and drank, just like when they had first met earlier that evening. "Feeling a bit cooler?" Priss asked her. At Misato's nod, Priss put her empty can down and reached out to gently run her fingers through Misato's own dark hair.  
  
"Wanna do it again?" Priss asked, a sexy smile on her face.  
  
Misato blinked at her a moment in surprise. 'She's insatiabe,' she found herself thinking, 'some kind of nymphomaniac, maybe.' She smiled back at her, thinking, 'Guess I am too,' as she answered her, "Sure."  
  
Priss pulled her to her with a throaty laugh.  
  
  
  
Asuka felt a gentle hand shake her by the shoulder. Her eyes slowly opened, and a stranger smiled down at her. She was tall, with orange-gold hair, and a little smile teased her lips.  
  
"You two looked so cute I really didn't want to disturb you," Arisugawa Juri said softly, "but we're getting ready to close up."  
  
"Sorry," Asuka managed to get out. Looking around her, she saw there was no sign of her three supposed chaperones, Maya, Ritsuko, and Misato. And, she noted, Rei was still out cold and snoring softly. She stood up, taking a moment to steady the soundly sleeping Rei, and quietly explained her situation to Juri.  
  
"It's probably best she sleeps this off anyway," Juri commented, looking down with some amusement at Rei. She pulled out a key from her pocket, "Room three is still open. Stay there till morning, and we'll try to track down your friends."  
  
Asuka blinked at her, more that a bit surprised. She wassn't used to people being kind to her for no reason. "Thank you very much," managed to get out past her startlement. Juri headed off with a wave, leaving Asuka with another little problem: how to get Rei upstairs to the room?  
  
'Got, that bed looks inviting,' Asuka sighed, laying Rei down on one side. With a sleepy kind of curiosity she noticed a nightstand, with several drawers, and she slid one open. She took an almost instant inventory, and quickly slammed it shut. 'Sex toys,' she thought, blushing fiercely. "Well, at least we know why they have these rooms," Asuka sighed aloud.  
  
Rei didn't say anything, just snored softly in reply. Locking the door, Asuka climbed on the bed beside her, and almost instantly fell back asleep. She slept soundly for awhile, but something, some noise, woke her up, only to find herself staring into Rei's eyes.  
  
They were much more red than they usually were, because they were very bloodshot, too. Speaking to Asuka very softly and carefully, Rei said, "I don't think I have ever had an headache this bad before."  
  
"A hangover, I think," Asuka answered, only to have Rei visibly wince at the sound. She got up off the bed, noticing a small bathroom attached to the suite, and went inside. A few moments later she walked out carrying a few aspirin. "There aren't any glasses for water," she said apologeticly, handing her the pills.  
  
"Thank you," Rei said weakly, taking the pills and then swallowing them dry. Asuka sat down on the bed again, gently stroking her shoulder comfortingly. She noticed the time and sighed softly, it was still way too early to be getting up.  
  
"Try to go back to sleep," Asuka urged her, laying down beside the plainly miserable looking young woman. She patted her shoulder gently, and was a bit surprised when Rei curled into her. Wrapping her arms around the smaller girl, she felt oddly protective as they drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
Ritsuko stepped out of the bathroom, humming softly to herself as she brushed her teeth with a disposable toothbrush. She smiled at Maya, who lay on the bed nude, smiling up at her seductively. "Sorry, love," Ritsuko sighed, "but we've got to get back to Nerv."  
  
Maya sighed softly as well, nodding her agreement. "I guess you're right, sempai," she said, looking around for her underwear.  
  
"I wonder what happened to Misato?" Ritsuko questioned. A little smile teased her lips, "I doubt she had as much fun as we had last night."  
  
Maya blushed quite fetchingly.  
  
Maya was pulling on her pants when she suddenly froze in place, growing oddly pale. "What's wrong?" Ritsuko asked her worriedly.  
  
"I saw Misato leave with somebody last night," Maya said softly.  
  
"Yes?" Ritsuko prompted the silent young woman. "Hopefully, she'll dump Toji for her and live happily ever after," she added.  
  
"We were up stairs," Maya said patiently, "and Misato left. So who was keeping an eye on Rei and Asuka?"  
  
Ritsuko swore softly, and they both hurried to try to get dressed.  
  
They ran downstairs, only to come to a screeching halt at what they saw. Rei and Asuka sat at one of the dining tables, drinking glasses of orange juice with another, taller woman with long gold-orange coloured hair.  
  
"Thank you again," Asuka said to her softly.  
  
Juri smiled wryly, "It happens, believe me." She looked up, noticing the two women at the stairs before asking Asuka, "Friends of yours?"  
  
Asuka jumped up, loudly demanding "Where have you been!" Rei winced in pain, and Asuka much more quietly said to her, "Sorry." Maya and Ritsuko were both blushing, their clothes were rumpled, and Maya had a bad case of bed hair. "Never mind," Asuka sighed, seeing the obvious.  
  
Rei ignored them, quietly drinking down her orange juice with a few more aspirin. "Where's Misato?" she asked no one in particular.  
  
  
  
The bike rolled to a stop outside the Locket, and Misato climbed off carefully. She and Priss both pulled their helmets off before kissing again, this time more gently. Misato rummaged in her jacket, pulling out a rumpled card and writing something on it.  
  
Priss took it with a little smile. "Home, office and cellular numbers?" Priss teased, tucking the card away safely.  
  
Misato just grinned back over her shoulder, "Call me!" Priss nodded in return before peeling out of the parking lot.  
  
Walking up to the buildinng she noticed the jeep still parked there, and frowned thoughtfully. "Why didn't Maya and Ritsuko take the others back?" she wondered, pushing open the door.  
  
She walked in, only to be met with three women's stares. Rei was the only one not glaring, mostly because she was letting her head rest on the table, her eyes closed. Misato instantly noticed the slept in clothes, not to mention the rosy glow around Maya and Ritsuko.  
  
'Guess who got lucky,' Misato thought with a grin.  
  
"Where were you last night?" Ritsuko quickly demanded.  
  
"Probably doing the same things you were," Misato answered her dryly, and noticed both Maya and Ritsuko go red.  
  
Asuka stepped forward, hand raised in like a traffic cop. "Could we save the discussion until we get Rei back to Nerv?" Asuka said with fierce concern. "She feels miserable because of those beers you made her drink," she said with a frown.  
  
Misato found herself looking thoughtfully at Asuka before nodding slightly, "Sorry. Let's get back to base, then."  
  
"And Ritsuko gets to drive us back," Asuka added, making Maya sigh softly in relief.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Continued, due to popular demand! No, really, I've gotten more commentary on this fic than on any of my other ones, in the same period of time. So here's a part two, a continued trip into Neon Genesis Evangellion silliness. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: This is a short piece of nearly total silliness about some of the ladies of Neon Genesis Evangelion. I don't own any of these characters and profit in no way from this fanfic! My knowledge of Eva is from a few episodes and mangas, only, so if there's mistakes, please forgive me! Like most of my other fics, this is shoujo-ai (or lesbian) in content, so if that sort of thing bothers you, I'd recommend reading something else.  
  
Part Three  
  
A few weeks later, the acting head of Nerv stumbled out of her bedroom, her hair standing up and her breasts bouncing freely under her little T-shirt.  
  
"Do you have to dress like that?" a frowning Asuka asked Misato crossly, trying not to look at her too obviously.  
  
Misato frowned in confusion, "What?" She looked down at her lack of clothing, simply explaining, "It's hot out."  
  
A sweatdropping Asuka just sighed softly in reply, and then went back to eating her bowl of breakfast cereal.  
  
'It's not that I wanted to be the head of Nerv,' Misato thought to herself sourly, 'but who else could they get to take the job when all of Gendo Ikari's dirty dealings came to light?' A little smile appeared on her face, 'Though I have my suspicions about who caused all his personal computer files to download into the UN's computers.'  
  
An imaginary Ritsuko and Maya appear, SD style, dressed as angels with little halos above both their heads. Misato snorts loudly in disbelief, and they turn into cute little devils with horns and carrying little pitchforks. Devil Ritsuko gives devil Maya a sexy smile, and they disappear from the screen together.  
  
"Besides," Misato grumbled to herself, not realizing she was talking aloud, "this all makes it harder to spend any time with my snuggle bunny!"  
  
As if on cue, an cute little imaginary SD version of Priss Asagiri pops up, angrily proclaiming to everyone who can hear her, "I'm not her snuggle bunny!"  
  
SD Misato tackles her, loudly proclaiming "Yes you are!" Both SD characters fall into a tangle of arms and legs, and from the sound effects it appears that they're having a good time.  
  
Asuka, somehow having seen all the SD characters, sweatdrops and then drinks more of her coffee, hoping that the hallucinations will just go away, please. 'It's bad enough I'm messed up about Rei,' she thought, 'I don't need to be seeing things.'  
  
Misato was pulling on her trademark red jacket when she said, "I'm going to be getting larger quarters as Nerv's new boss. That means that there will be a bigger room for you, but we'll also have some additional company."  
  
"Is Priss moving in with you?" Asuka asked her with a impish little smile on her face. She had accidentally walking in on one of Priss's nighttime visits with Misato, and it had been... educational, to say the least.  
  
"No," Misato pouted quite cutely. She smiled slightly as she said, "It seems that Rei's moving in with us."  
  
Asuka paled. "Who's crazy idea was that?" she asked, deeply surprised.  
  
Misato felt a bit of deja-vu. "She asked me, actually," Misato said to her with a odd little smile on her face. "Oh, Asuka," she added, pausing in the doorway on her way outside, "Rei said she wants to see you, can you go over to her dorm?"  
  
"What does she want to see me about?" Asuka asked Misato suspiciously.  
  
"I dunno," she shrugged, and left to go see poor Shinji.  
  
After Gendo got arrested for a long list of offenses, Misato became Shinji's legal guardian, and got to do something she had wanted to do to him for almost as long as she had known him: she put him into therapy. The personal issues he had with his father and mother alone would probably keep him in therapy for a few years, at least.  
  
  
  
Asuka paused in the hallway, fidgeting nervously before she pressed the doorbell. There was no chime, just silence, so she tried the door. Finding it unlocked her cautiously pushed the door open, taking a peek down the entranceway.  
  
"Hello?" Asuka called down the hallway cautiously.  
  
"Come on in," Rei called to her from inside.  
  
Asuka slipped off her shoes, leaving her school bag leaning up by the doorway. She walked down the hallway into Rei's bedroom, a mostly bare place with only a few little things placed around to give it a bit of color. Her eyes widened as she saw something quite out of place, reaching out to pick it up thoughtfully.  
  
One of Asuka's own hair ribbons lay on top of the desk, curled up slightly. It almost looked like it had been handled often, becoming a precious momento to someone. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something glinting in the nearby trash bin, a broken pair of glasses that had been discarded by Rei at last.  
  
Then Rei stepped out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her. She was totally naked otherwise, a slight swell of breasts visible above the towel, the length of her thigh visible just below it. She smiled sweetly over at Asuka, "Sorry to keep you waiting."  
  
Asuka backed away from her, stumbling and falling on her butt. A little smile teased Rei's lips, even as she bent over to ask her softly, "What's wrong?" Asuka found herself treated to an excellent view of Rei's breasts.  
  
Asuka covered her eyes with one hand, blushing fiercely even as she stammered out, "Sorry, I didn't... I mean, you invited me in so..."  
  
Rei smiled, letting go of the towel to pull Asuka back to her feet. "Are you all right?" she asked her softly. The towel, with nothing holding it up, softly and silently fell down to the floor, Rei continuing on as if nothing was amiss.  
  
Asuka blushed even harder, her eyes scrunched shut. "Rei, what are you doing?" Asuka asked her somewhat desperately.  
  
"I remember everything that happened that night," Rei said softly, taking Asuka's hands and pulling them away from her eyes. She smiled at Asuka gently, "You took care of me so gently, held me while I slept, and..."  
  
Asuka looked into Rei's eyes, trying not to look bellow the neck, "And?"  
  
"You kissed me," Rei said softly.  
  
Asuka blushed, remembering the kiss she had snuck from the sleeping Rei. At least, she thought she was sleeping. "I'm sorry," she started to say, but Rei shushed her.  
  
Rei leaned forward, her lips gently brushing at Asuka's own. She paused, giving Asuka a chance to pull away, and when she didn't Rei pulled her closer, kissing her deeply. Asuka shuddered, feeling Rei's thin form pressing up against her own.  
  
Rei released her, smiling up at Asuka. "I wanted to thank you," she said softly, and more shyly she added, "and I think I've fallen for you."  
  
"Do you remember karaoke?" Asuka asked her softly. Rei looked a bit confused, so Asuka sang softly "You are all I long for, all I worship, and adore."  
  
Rei blushed. "Yes," she confessed softly.  
  
"That pretty much says how I feel, too," Asuka said, kissing her softly. She pulls back to say, "I love you, too."  
  
Rei led her by the hand over to the bed, pulling her down beside her. The camera pulls back, around the corner, and items of clothes are seem hitting a wall. Shirt, skirt, shoes, socks, and finally underwear are discarded, before breathy moans could be heard.  
  
"Where did you learn that?" Asuka's surprised voice is heard to say.  
  
A soft laugh is all that's heard in reply.  
  
Authors Notes: This is the final part, probably anyway. The SD sequence came to mind first, and I just had to write it up. I also wanted to resolve the Rei/Asuka thing I started in parts one and two. The bit between Misato and Asuka at the begining is right out of the manga, vol. #3, but poor Shinji is on the receiving end. A Shinji moment with Rei is also the basis of my Asuka/Rei scene... 


End file.
